


Just a Fling

by AstroHippie33



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Break Up, Casual Sex, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroHippie33/pseuds/AstroHippie33
Summary: It had just been a fling.So why did Raihan feel so empty now?Raihan and Piers' long-standing fling comes to an end once their careers start to pull them in separate directions.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Just a Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys. This is my first actual post. I've been trying to write stories for like months now and I always scrap them and find them pretty trash. Maybe I'll actually post one someday on some of these ideas, but for now, I hope you enjoy this poem style kind of shit.
> 
> I realize poetry style is more of my kind of thing than dialogue or else the story is going to probably be like the size of a novel. 
> 
> I love PiersxRaihan right now. Unfortunately, the first story is about a "breakup" or at least the end of a fling with some complicated feelings. I love fluff I promise it just always turns into sad shit for some reason.

It started off as a heartfelt congratulations the day they broke the news to each other.  
They were both excited and ready to begin again on their separate paths.  
Neither of them were certain where they would find themselves in the end.  
The only thing that was certain now was that they wouldn't be seeing much of each other anymore.

So the day before he left the Galar region to compete in the international tourney and lead events and showings for the majority of the year  
and that very same night Piers was going to be packing his bags and heading on tour the next day with his band for a few months  
Raihan decided it would be best to call what they had going on quits.

It was only a fling after all. 

The occasional text to meet up somewhere and spend the hour or day together.  
Maybe stay over for a couple of days if Marnie was away training for her new position as Spikemuth's gym leader.  
Once a rare message with a mystery behind it  
transforming over time to a weekly message he couldn't help but look forward to.  
Even planning their next rendevous before leaving their current one.

It always started with a casual conversation.  
Readjusting and warming up to being around each other again.  
It was sometimes hard to snap out of their survivalist way of thinking  
and take down their protective barriers.  
His a smile to shield the outside world from seeing that the pressure was getting to him  
and for Piers a sword of sarcasm and insults that aimed to cut deeply if even slightly threatened or intimidated with the possibility of hurt.  
Especially living in a world surrounded by people who always wanted things from you.  
but never seemed to want to be there for you.

Casual conversation always progressed into lustful advances.  
Frequently initiated by Raihan, but he couldn't help it.  
He tended to forget just how beautiful Piers really was until they were together again in his flat in Hammerlocke  
Wild, striped, hair loose while wearing nothing but the navy and orange dragon hoodie that he claimed as his own while visiting.  
Seeing his slightly pointed, yet delicate features lit up by the glow of the television.  
A movie playing somewhere far off in the back of his mind.  
or in the small, neon complex hidden away in Spikemuth  
When his silvery voice sang to the riffs of his guitar and the haze of nicotine exhaled from his lips between songs was nearly dreamlike.  
The guaranteed rose tinted flush of his usually pale cheeks when anything of the sort was mentioned only edged him on.  
Always managing to raise some kind of doubt in Piers despite him failing not to remind him during every visit.

The blushing progressed into playful touches and hungry kisses  
and those simple acts to the best sex that Raihan had experienced in any fling he's ever been involved in.  
They were always so greedy for each other.  
Letting out repressed feelings of topics they hadn't yet uncovered.  
Every thrust he pushed inside of him mimicking the tempo of his tribulations  
and every note he elicited from Piers a spellbinding addition to the phenomenon.  
Tongues dancing and poreclean and sienna limbs entwined  
His petite picturesque body fitting beautifully into his larger, muscular frame.  
It was truly heaven in hiding.

Before they were unwillingly forced back down to Earth.  
Ending with the two of them airing out their dirty laundry in hopes of a shoulder to lean on.

Pier's feelings of frustration with himself from being unable to hold Spikemuth together without his little sister's help.  
His outright hatred for being a gymleader due to Rose and his neglect, and his dreams to pursue music full time.  
How he mourned for his mother's loss and lashed out at his father for leaving him and Marnie  
only coming back once he saw them on tv.  
How he loved Marnie but so much responsibility had been throw on him to raise her when he was only eleven he felt like he was just now finding himself at twenty  
but even none of that felt like it mattered. He was a terrible brother, son, gymleader, and probably a shitty musician anyway.

Then there was his own feelings of being inadequate.  
It seemed to never matter how hard he trained, he would always lose to Leon year after year.  
Should he even try anymore?  
All anyone ever tried to do is push him into moving to another region so he could be their champion and be good enough somewhere else.  
Somedays he couldn't post a single photo without having to validate himself by reading the comments, never hearing the words he needed to hear  
but not knowing where else to search for them  
Since he was so busy hoping that everyone liked him he felt like he couldn't be his true self or express his emotions for even a moment.  
Not without it ending up all over social media that he was a sore loser atelast.  
How sex and casual hookups had become the one hobby where he could be appreciated for something that wasn't just about how many battles he won.

Then they would hold eachother until the morning time in one or the other's bed.  
They would make coffee since Piers couldn't function without it and his nicotine in the morning  
They would enjoy it and each other's presence in complete silence  
Then say their goodbyes and the cycle would begin anew.

A simple fling. Nothing more.

So when they both made it where they aimed to be.  
Their aspirations achieved and their journeys no longer connecting.  
What else could they possibly give each other besides a proper goodbye?

Helping Piers pack up the rickety tour van with music equipment.  
Telling him which stage costumes he liked best under the glow of the show lights.  
Making the walk hand and hand from Spikemuth to Hammerlocke when Piers offered to help him finish packing his own suitcases.  
Reasoning with him why it would be unnecessary to pack his entire collection of hoodies and shoes no matter how many different colors they came in.  
Making themselves comfortable for a short while  
only for him to tell Piers it was time for them to move on. 

He wondered if it tore him apart in the same way.  
If so it goes unmentioned.  
The pale blue eyes go wide for only a moment.  
but a soft hum of agreement follows.  
It was probably better this way.

Then...

Nothing...  
No flirting...  
No sex...  
No feelings revealed...  
not even conversation...  
Just silence.

Sitting on opposite ends of the couch they came together on so many times before.  
Trying too hard to focus on the third movie of the trilogy they had laughed and admitted not knowing the plot to from the first two movies only days ago.  
The seemingly impatient, light tapping of Piers' foot against hardwood beneath it.

He swore the words were on the tip of his tongue  
only barred behind teeth that stayed clenched from the tension.

I love you. I want to try to make this work.  
Why couldn't he bring himself to say it.

The beautiful features he loved to admire slowly growing more and more melancholy as the silent moment passes.  
His eyes shining and all it takes is the first fall of a tear on his cheek  
before he finally excuses himself.

Marnie needed him at home...

He heads for the door.  
The thick, heeled shoes clicking in the entryway after sliding them on.  
The soft "goodbye" they practically whispered to each other from across the apartment.

The long, silent pause.  
Waiting...  
He couldn't bring himself to look.  
Even as the anguished gaze of betrayal burned through him as he turned back towards the unamusing television.

He felt the same fear he felt didn't he?  
The fear of rejection  
From the person he'd grown to love.  
Of turning something special they had built into a promise impossible to keep given the circumstances.

The door creaks and that's when he finally brings himself to turn.  
When the heat of the stare was replaced with the bitter cold of loneliness  
that he hadn't felt for months up until now.

It had just been a fling

Why did he feel so empty now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! Leave some feedback or corrections if you see any please. I'm writing this at like 3am so I'm probably out of it by now.
> 
> Looking back there are some things I think I would like to change, but I think instead I’ll just continue forward from here since the main ideas are there still. 
> 
> Think I’ll continue off of this story and with more poems about different moments during and after this time. Let me know it seems like a good idea. 
> 
> <3


End file.
